fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Believers
New Believers ''is a song sung by the Akras Starlet in the ending of Splatoon: Triple Threat ''. It is meant to tie in the perspective of the main hero, and why he never gives up on his goal against fighting the Black Faith, despite his challenges that he seeks inside of him and outside of him; and people turning for the Black Faith. This song, has been noted to have much more positive reception than the others, because it focuses on the realism elements of the singleplayer campaign; reflecting upon the hero's soul and will to resist against the evil within his homeland; while persevering his way through the danger within. A music video was also released, which also featured cutscenes from the single-player campaign. Nintendo had Felice live perform this at their so-called "Music of Splatoon: Triple Threat BTS", which also starred the Astralitz side which had Regil Samson do the orchestral music for the scenes. It is sung in both English and Eeling, with options available. This also, unlike the previous 2 credits songs, has actual translations done and written by Felice herself, which she performed the same song except with additional band instruments in her concerts. Lyrics Walking down the great hallway That dark and blue hallway Where he cannot see the truth He's been always fighting forever He wants out of this dark mess And go on to his own esteem Because he refuses to be new believers New believers to the new ideal But he cannot be tempted to keep fighting So he's going to sing out loud To seek his own and ultimate goal Hopefully to seek a new adventure But if he does pursuit, maybe he'll seek the ideal The ideal to find his goal and win over his body He must go on to fight... fight for his life (Instrumental) After all the ideal spreads Like an spreading culture Down on his knees, he cannot fret He has to seek the goal that he is determined for This so-called ideal, he cannot give up whatsoever Because he needs it now more than ever Because he refuses to be new believers New believers to the new ideal But he cannot be tempted to keep fighting So he's going to sing out loud To seek his own and ultimate goal Hopefully to seek a new adventure But if he does pursuit, maybe he'll seek the ideal The ideal to find his goal and win over his body He must go on to fight... fight for his life (Key-change) But he has the last light He needs for his world So he can go on to find his inner soul That he needs for the new ideal The new ideal must have his body and soul But the truth is that he's fighting for himself Because he refuses to be new believers New believers to the new ideal But he cannot be tempted to keep fighting So he's going to sing out loud To seek his own and ultimate goal Hopefully to seek a new adventure He must do it, no matter what comes at you. She's praying, praying for your soul. The ideal seeking for him Hopefully he can do it Don't bow to those new believers Believe in your own dreams Notations This is a list of notations in the song. *"He": Agent 5 *"Ideal": Black Faith *"Hallway" The battle *"New believers" Followers, supporters *"Goal" The mission *"She" Akras Starlet/Felice *"World" The four nations opposing the Black Faith Reception New Believers has gotten positive acclaim, for talking about and summarizing the main player's perspective and goals, and talking about the facts of realism, as well as confronting life and religion issues such as atheism and ambition. This song, was ranked #3 on WatchMojo's Top 10 Vocal Songs in Videogames. New Believers took home an award for being the "Best Videogame Song of 2022". Category:Songs